


Happy Birthday Chase

by liru



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Fluffy-ish, Might turn into a story, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, They're in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: IT'S CHASE'S BIRTHDAY
Relationships: Minor Liru/Chase Brody
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday Chase

It’s my birthday today. And I’m alone… again. Not that I don’t mine it’s just… after everything I hoped my brothers wouldn’t be as busy but I can’t blame them, and I don’t have custody of the kids so I’m alone. I’m in a club currently and it's about 8p.m. right now with people beginning to stream in most of them college kids right now really. About an hour or so passes while I just sit at the bar, drinking whiskey as I watch the crowds of college students and the occasional drunk filter in and out of the club.

I damn near choke on my drink when a woman, maybe about twenty-one walks into the bar. She’s wearing a pink top that fell off her shoulders with short blue jean shorts and black thigh-high heeled boots making her around 6’3. She was naturally tan with blond hair braided to her lower back and absolutely _stunning_ blue eyes. And the best part? She has muscle that was clearly clearly defined by the glitter she was wearing and the way the thigh-highs wrap around her calf and thighs.

I’m snap-back to reality when I hear the older bartender snort behind me and I quickly face the bar again, blushing like a tomato.

“If I were you buddy, don’t go for it.” I look at him, confusion all over my face.

“What do you mean?” He gestures with his head behind me and I turn to see the woman parting with her two friends to go over to the bar. I pause in confusion before the heat on my face rises as I realize what he was talking about. I quickly turn back to face him, words falling from my mouth at a rapid pace.

“I-I w-wasn’t- I-I’m n-n-not- n-no-”

“Whatever you say kid, I’m just letting you know, I’ve known that girl since she was five and she bites the head off of almost every guy she meets.” He says in a bored tone. Well now it’s a challenge. I look back at her seeing her order something before I turn back to look at the bartender who still had this bored look on his face. I take a deep breath and down the rest of my whiskey before getting and walking to the woman.

She gets her drink and I can see the bartender serving her give me a look of pity as he walks away. I take another deep breath before approaching her, praying that the whiskey keeps its effects.

“U-um, hey there.” Smooth Brody. I see her hand tighten on her glass lightly as it rests in front of her mouth. Shit.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye, I can see now that her eyes are a midnight blue with flecks of gold(?) in them.

“Can I help you?” I feel my heart jump into my throat.

‘ _Holy shit her voice is gorgeous._ ’ Focus Chase, you can do this.

“I-I was wondering i-if this s-seat was taken?” Goddammit.

She looks me up and down her eyes narrowed slightly before she nods a bit and takes a gulp of her drink. I quickly sit down and almost immediately the bartender sets down a glass of whiskey for me. I mutter a quick “Thank you” before I take a quick drink from it. I take another deep-breath before asking,

“What's your name?” Oh thank god. Wait fuck. She set down her drink to look at me, she was obviously confused but I have no idea why. She looks over me and I fight back a blush when she does and when she’s done she almost seems to relax.

“Liru. My name is Liru.” Her voice is definitely softer now and it makes my heart beat faster.

“You?”

“Huh? Oh! Chase. I’m Chase Brody.” I’m blushing again, now more of embarrassment than anything. Her lips quirk slightly as she goes back to her drink and Oh my god why am I feeling this way.

“Nice to meet you Chase. You new in town?” She asks after taking a few sips of her drink which smells kinda like a sweet vodka now that I think about it.

“Um, yeah I-I just moved here.” Please stop stuttering. She snorts a bit.

“Well. Welcome to Eugene dude. Hope we’ll see each-other around.”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t.” She raises an eyebrow, her lips quirking into a quick smile. Yes.

She turns to me again, seeming to examine my face. I do my best to keep an innocent face while she does.

“Cute.”

Chase.Exe has stopped working, please stand by.

Rebooting.

Rebooting..

Rebooting…

Chase.Exe has successfully rebooted.

My face explodes with heat and the only sound I can make is a high pitched squeak before hiding my face with my hat and my drink. My face becomes even hotter as I hear her burst into giggles as she goes back to sitting normally and drinking some more.

“So what brings you to this side of town?” I hear her ask over the sound of my heart beating in my ears.

“I-it’s,” My voice is still squeaking and I cough to get it back to normal.

“It’s my birthday today.” Oh thank god I didn’t stutter. She looks a bit surprised at this.

“Oh? Well Happy Birthday Chase.” She has an amused tone in her voice that makes me want to melt. And just like that, we begin to talk for the next couple of hours. I learned that she has multiple animals but the one that seemed to stand out most was a Ragdoll named Marvin which caused me to snort on my drink. After calming down I explained that I had a brother named Marvin who could be as prissy as a cat and her laughter made me want to melt into a puddle.

I learned that the two women that came in here were her friends that go to the college campus that the bar is on. Their names are Katie and Jem, spelled Jaym. Apparently they all have this little inside thing where they call each other Alice in Wonderland names. Jaym was the Mad Hatter, Katie is the March Hare, and Liru herself was called the Cheshire cat but apparently she doubled as the white rabbit. When I asked why Katie told me,

“She brings you into a land of madness and makes you want to stay with that stunning,”

“Watch it.” Liru interrupts as she orders another drink.

“Smile of hers.” Katie continues anyway. “I was a simple hare,” Liru snorts as she begins her next drink, “Just hopping along my way, getting ready to watch the Lion King, and I get stuck in the same car with her on the way there, and we bonded over driving the counselor insane.”

“Alright Hare go shape-shift into a coyote and prowl around the dance floor some more and leave the poor man alone.” Liru’s voice holds a warning that makes me shiver slightly. NO. Bad Chase.

Thankfully Liru didn’t notice, regrettably Katie did.

“Maybe you can be her Alice.” She says with a sly grin and I can feel all my blood rush to my face.

“Katie!” She just cackles as she goes to disappear into the crowds whispering,

“She bites.” in my ear as she does making me choke on nothing as I beat back dirty thoughts with a stick. Liru just glares at her as she disappears before turning to me an apologetic look on her face.

“I’m sorry about her, she doesn’t quite understand boundaries.”

“I-It’s o-okay.” I manage to squeak out before downing the rest of my drink.

We talk a bit more and I wind up telling her that my family lives in Brighton intentionally not mentioning my kids not wanting to get emotional right now. She tells me that she lives in a manor in the country and she goes out with her friends every weekend to make sure nothing happens to them. We talk some more, learning that we both enjoy video games and cooking, she prefers baking though and some of the things she’s told me she makes sounds amazing.

I learn that she makes jewelry for a living, while she takes online classes for Archaeology. I inform her that I'm looking for work and she seems to think a bit before asking.

“What kind of job are you looking for?” She’s now watching the people, leaning against the bar, still in her chair, nibbling on some of the cheesy fries she ordered to share.

“What do you mean?” I ask, confused.

“Well I know a couple of people who are looking for workers. So what kinda job are you lookin’ for?” She looks over at me and just like the last two hours, her gaze causes my heart to skip a beat.

“Oh, Well I was thinking maybe a mechanic or something along those lines.” Why am I telling her this. I don’t want her to think I’m using her.

“Perfect.” She pulls out a red notepad from her bag and a pen and quickly scribbles something down before ripping it from the notepad and handing it to me.

“They’re open Mondays through Fridays and they pay well. Just go in and give them the note as a reference.” I look at it and it’s an address with a phone number in an interesting writing pattern. Her writing somehow looks like she’s trying not to write in a different language while somehow making perfect sense with a strange combination of cursive and regular writing.

“Thank you.” I say before folding it up and putting it in my pocket.

“No problem. Thank you for not being another fuck boy.” I look at her confused and she seems to notice my face despite not even looking out of the corner of her eye.

“Any man that has approached me in the last few years has either attempted to either talk his way into my pants or force themselves into them. Either way they leave with a stab wound of some kind.” You could stab me and I would thank you. NO. Bad Chase. Bad. I quickly beat away that thought trying not to blush again.

“S-Sorry to hear that.” I hear Despacito come over the speakers and I try not to laugh. The urge to meme being too strong as I mumble under my breath.

“This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito.” Liru burst out into full on laughter and my first thought is that I want to make her laugh like that again. After she catches her breath she asks.

“Wanna head outside after the song is over? It’s getting pretty stuffy in here.” I feel a bit confused on why not now but I just nod, knowing I should get back to my apartment soon anyways, and she grins, and oh my god she looks like the Cheshire fucking Cat when she does. And then she begins to sing with the song and holy shit. I should not be feeling this way about someone I just met. I should not be feeling this way about someone I just met. I should not be feeling this way-.

She looks at me. Her eyes are half lidded and she has this flirty/seductive smirk as she sings the words towards me, my heart racing as she does, really wishing I could speak Spanish right now.

“ **Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe**

**Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje**

**Empezamos lento, después salvaje**.”

My heart is pounding right now as she begins to back up her stuff, paying for both mine and her drinks, and I’m too lost in her and her voice to even protest, all while she continues to sing. She puts her stuff in her bag just as the song is finishing and stands up. She turns to me and grins gesturing with her head to the exit. 

“Come on, let's go.” Without even thinking I get up and follow her out of the bar, not noticing her two friends snickering at the two of us as we leave. When we get outside I take a deep breath of the crisp spring night air, trying to clear my head from the fuzziness from the alcohol. She takes me around back to the parking lot where no one else was as she leans against the wall taking a deep breath as well before looking at the clear night sky than at me.

My heart speeds up a little as she walks over to me and she stops in front of me with a kind smile.

“It was nice meeting you tonight Chase. Thank you.” Her voice is just as kind as her smile and her eyes, they look like the sky above with how the gold in her eyes twinkle.

“I-It was nice m-meeting you t-too, Liru.” She smiles putting her hand out for a shake and I grab it to shake but we both freeze as we feel and see markings travel up our arms and over out bodies, the one traveling over her climbing like a tree made of opal and the one moving over me seems to be space bleeding into my very being before forming a soulmark, _her_ soulmark.

“Holy shit.” We whisper at the same time and after a few seconds I can feel a joyful grin come over my face, her following shortly after and she pulls me into a hug that I gladly return. We stay like this for a few minutes before pulling away from each other and she hands me a piece of ruby red paper from her notepad.

I take it despite the confusion of when she got one out and I see it’s her phone number. Oh!

“Oh, Thank you. I forgot about that.” I mumble that last part in embarrassment. She hears me if her giggle is anything to go by.

“It’s alright Flower,” My face becomes hotter than it has all night, “I nearly forgot as well. I take out my phone and quickly put in her number and texting her a quick Hey and I can hear her phone ping in her purse and she takes it out, quickly checking before smiling softly and putting it back.

“It’s nearly midnight, you should probably get home.” I nod a bit not really wanting to now but agreeing anyway.

“Y-Yeah, yeah. I probably should.” She smiles again before looking around and pointing to a cluster of cars.

“The Ubers are over there, the one closest to us would be a best choice for you.” I look over and see the one she is talking about before nodding and looking back up at her. I try to think of something to say but before I can she leans down and kisses my cheek and my brain short circuits.

“I-I-I- u-u-um g-good u-um, fuck whats the word.” I frantically try to remember the word and I just want to melt into the floor when she laughs again.

“Goodnight Chase.” Oh that's right.

“G-Goodnight Liru.” She smiles before turning and going back into the club and I force myself to look away as I walk towards the car. I ask the Uber if they’re waiting for anyone and when they say now they tell me their prices and I tell them my address before getting into the car and for the first time all night I relax. I hear my phone ping from a text message and when I open it I can see it’s from Liru reading three words that make me feel warm and fuzzy before I stare out the window.

“ _Happy Birthday Chase._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The Lyrics Liru sings to Chase
> 
> Come, try my mouth to see how it tastes you
> 
> I want, I want, I want to see how much love fits you
> 
> I am not in a hurry, I want to take the trip
> 
> We start slow, then wild


End file.
